


Admiring Mercy

by Istadris



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Frenemies, M/M, Megatron being a dramatic bitch, Pining, Starscream being a little bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istadris/pseuds/Istadris
Summary: Optimus Prime fights. Megatron watches. And he sees.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 17
Kudos: 92





	Admiring Mercy

"So slow to anger, so quick to forgive...oh, Optimus Prime, you will never change," Megatron mused softly to himself.

From his vantage point up above on the mountains, him and his Decepticons had a perfect view on the valley where the leader of the Autobots was trapped, isolated from his troops, and assailed by what seemed to be the entire armed forces of this backwater planet.

For once, Megatron had little to do with it; it just seemed that the local dominant species hated viscerally any robotic life form, and, despite Prime's best efforts to negotiate , were now obsessed with ripping apart the leader of the Autobots.

The Prime had been fighting for hours now. Again and again the forces charged, attacked, tore at his plating, bit him, grabbed him, again and again Prime would evade, punch, slice , shoot, climb a towering alien then jump on another, and attack and attack and attack...

Megatron chuckled softly.

Oh, how he would never get tired of such a spectacle: the mighty and beloved Prime, the noble defender of freedom, fighting for his survival like a lowly gladiator in the pits of Kaon.

And yet ! Such a tragedy that Prime refused to embrace this truth : that he was made for war, not peace, that he was never as magnificent as when the fire of battle overtook him.

No, not a simple gladiator : Optimus Prime would have been a Champion of legendary fame in the arena.

Megatron did not regret never having the chance to face him in the Pits, however. Instead, they had been given much more: a war that would follow their names for all eternity, a duel that would never end as long as their spark burned.

And even when they weren't fighting each other, Megatron could see it, could feel it : they were made for each other, blessed with a perfect match. Just observing from afar his greatest enemy, Megatron felt pride and satisfaction at the sight of the battle.

_Optimus Prime...You never disappoint._

"What are we waiting for, Megatron ?! "

Arms still crossed, Megatron did not deign turning his helm, keeping his optics on the battle below despite the shrill voice of his second-in-command.

"We could have blasted this whole valley to bits with Optimus Prime in it since hours ! Instead we're just standing there , hiding like petrorabbits!"

When his shrieking didn't get him any attention, Starscream tried sneering instead.

"What's the matter, Mighty Leader, afraid of some primitive aliens ? Should we choose another one to lead us in battle ?"

Megatron still did not move. Down below, Optimus had grappled one of the alien twice his size, thrown it over his head and used the momentum to catapult himself on two others, dragging them with him before spinning on himself and kick down another one in the same movement. And yet no one was realizing what was going on. Vector Sigma, was he doomed to be the only one to see Prime's true worth?

Furious to be ignored, wings and plating flaring, Starscream fired up his thrusters.

"I don't care what you do, but if you think I'm staying here with my aft screwed to this rock...."

"Starscream."

He had only rumbled out the name, but in such a tone that Starscream powered down his thrusters, both cowed, indignant and yet still curious of whatever Megatron was about to say.

He had trained him well.

"I want you to answer three questions. Afterwards, you are free to go and fight Prime if you choose."

Perplexed by Megatron's apparent generosity, Starscream still snarled by automatism:

"Three questions ? Why should I even answer one?? We're at war, you stupid oaf !"

"Three questions. Or I shall rip off your wings and feed them to Ravage."

The threat had been issued with the exact calm tone as the previous words,and Starscream knew these were the most dangerous.

He flicked his wings in a huffed manner.

"Humpf. Fine! Let's hear your stupid questions !"

"I want you to observe carefully the situation, Starscream, instead of rushing on. First of all: how many aliens are down there?"

Starscream took one look at the battle and huffed in frustration.

"How would I know ?? They keep coming or fleeing each second, and there's so many of them ! Dozens? Hundred?!"

Megatron only nodded once.

"Have they killed Prime ?"

"No! Obviously ! Else he wouldn't still be fighting out there! What kind of idiotic question is that ??"

"Now, tell me, my loyal second, how many have been killed ?"

This time, Starscream actually shut up and looked more closely at the scene.

As the seconds passed, realization dawned on his faceplates and he slowly stepped away from the ridge of the mountain, wings dropping in fear and submission.

"Answer me, Starscream."

"....None."

"Excellent. Now", he extended one servo at the scenery in invitation, "if you still wish to fly out and fight...be my guest."

Starscream only retreated without a word, leaving Megatron to admire the scene.

The battle hadn't lasted for so long because Prime had trouble.

It was because he had been _holding back._

**Author's Note:**

> Megatron: I love my bots like I love my Primes: trucky, strong and tough enough to kick my ass and listening to my poetry  
> Starscream: *looks at the camera like he's in the Office*
> 
> Comments are always appreciated ^^


End file.
